


What To Do? Say No?

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Sa lahat ng pwedeng madiskubre ni Jongin sa isang aksidente, yung feelings pa nya.





	What To Do? Say No?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so ito na yung fic na katuloy ng prompt ko sa twitter lol. Pwede na kayo dumiretso sa story kahit ndi nyo nakita yung prompt ^^
> 
> Please proceed w caution, lalo na sa explicit part 😂 hindi po ako magaling mag-smut lalo na sa wikang filipino but im trying? SKSJSJSN
> 
> SORRY NA AGAD
> 
> I dedicate this sa lahat ng mga uhaw sa girl soo content gaya ko kaya sana eh magustuhan nyo pa rin to uwu

“Oy, Oh, anung nangyari dyan?” nguso ni Chanyeol sa direksyon ng nakapangalumbabang si Jongin, nakatingin sa may bintana ng classroom nila. Sinilip na niya ito kani-kanina lang kung meron bang worth it makita doon sa labas pero wala naman. Bughaw na langit lang, ni wala ngang ulap na pwedeng pag-imbentuhan ng kung anu-anong mga shapes.

 

May misteryosong ngisi sa mukha ni Sehun habang pinapalapit si Chanyeol sa kanya. Noong within whispering range na ang kaibigan, lumapit si Sehun para ibulong, “nagbibinata na yang si Jonini. Nadiscover na nya ang boob wonders.”

 

“Puta,” napahalakhak si Chanyeol pero nagtakip din agad ng bibig baka madistorbo nya si Jongin na mukhang nananaginip ng gising. “Paano? Nakapanuod na ba ng porn?” tuloy ang pagbubulungan ng dalawa.

 

“Porn? Tingin mo ba kay Jonini weak?” yumuko si Sehun at sumunod naman si Chanyeol, interesadong-interesado sa kwento. “Nahawakan nya yung boobs ni Kyungsoo.”

 

“Gago!” Napasigaw sa gulat si Chanyeol. Si Kyungsoo? Yung tropa nilang tahimik at masungit pag hindi sakto sa mood nya ang pagkatao mo? “Anong nangyari?”

 

Nag-shrug si Sehun, mukhang dismayado din. “Hindi ko alam basta yun lang nakwento nya sakin. Hindi mo na makausap ng maayos yan ng kahit na anong may kinalaman kay Soo. Tinamaan na ata ng tuluyan yan.”

 

“Ano yang bagong chismis?”

 

Napatalon sa gulat ang dalawang chismoso na nagbubulungan dahil sa pamilyar na boses ng nagtanong sa kanila. True enough, paglingon nila sa likod nila, si Kyungsoo yun, nakataas ang isang kilay sa kanila at may judgmental na tingin.

 

“Kalalaki nyong tao, puro kayo chismis,” puna nito na may sungit. “Ikaw, Sehun,” sabay sundot sa balikat ng kaibigan. “Nagawa mo na ba yung part mo dun sa project?”

 

Namula naman si Sehun at napa ‘hehehe’. Inirapan sya ng dalaga at pumunta na ito sa upuan nya, sa tabi ni Jongin na tulala pa din. “Pagpatuloy mo lang yan hindi ko isasama yung pangalan lang namin ni Jongin ilalagay ko dun sa cover page.”

 

Bumalik na siguro sa realidad ang utak ni Jongin pagkarinig sa pangalan nya. Napatingin ito sa katabi na hinawi ang maikling buhok dahil dumikit ito sa leeg nya dahil sa pawis. Ang init kasi.

 

Pero mukhang mas lalong uminit ang pakiramdam ni Jongin nang masilayan ang makinis na leeg ni Kyungsoo, pati na din yung mga nunal nya na nakakalat dito. Uminit kasi ang mga pisngi nya at pinagpawisan ang kili-kili.

 

Sakto namang tumingin din sa kanya si Kyungsoo at nginitian sya. Hindi naman bago kasi matagal na silang seatmates pero noong mga nakaraang araw (simula noong aksidente nyang nahawakan ang dibdib ng seatmate), para syang ninanakawan ng hininga everytime na makikita si Kyungsoo.

 

Ngumiti din sya, sana hindi mukhang fake bago umiwas ng tingin papunta sa whiteboard na wala namang nakasulat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wala pa namang narinig na alarm si Jongin pero hindi niya alam bakit biglang gising ang diwa nya. Inabot nya ang cellphone sa bedside table na nasa may gawing kaliwa nya. Pagtingin nya dito, walang nagdisplay nang pindutin nya ang home button ng minsan.

 

Inulit nya ulit pero wala pa ding nangyari. Napa-ungol na lang sya sa katangahan nya. Mukhang hindi nya nacharge ang telepono. Akma naman syang tatayo para hanapin kung saan nya naipatong ang charger pero hindi sya makatayo.

 

Merong braso pala na nakayakap sa bewang nya. Malabo namang kanya yun kasi di hamak na maputi ang complexion ng braso na nakapatong sa kanya, makinis pa.

 

Merong umungol ulit pero hindi na si Jongin yun. Halos tumakbo na palabas ang puso nya sa dibdib. Ang lakas ng kabog dahil sa kaba. Meron siyang katabi pero wala syang maalala na katabi bago sya matulog. Alam na alam nya na sya lang mag-isa sa kwarto nya kasi naalala nyang malinaw na naka-ilang gulong sya sa kama nya dahil hindi nya maalis sa isip nya si Kyungsoo.

 

“Nini,” malambing na tawag sa kanya. Yung boses galing sa katabi nya at pamilyar.

 

Dahil imposible ang iniisip ni Jongin, unti-unti nyang ibinaba ang tingin sa kung saan nya ramdam kung nasaan ang katabi. Isang pares ng pamilyar na mga bilugang mata ang tumambad sa kanya na nakasilip mula sa magulong bangs nito galing sa pagtulog.

 

“Jonini,” tawag nya ulit at kitang-kita na ni Jongin na galing mismo sa mga labing naghuhugis puso ang pangalan nya. “Gigising na ba tayo?”

 

_ Gago, bakit katabi ko si Kyungsoo matulog?! _

 

Sumiksik pa ang dalaga lalo sa tagiliran nya, halos pumatong na sya kay Jongin. Si Jongin? Naninigas na sa pagkakahiga nya, halos ayaw na huminga dahil hindi nya na alam kung ano ang nangyayari.

 

Pero isang parte ng utak nya ay dinadama ang init ng katawan ng katabi. Ito din ang nagudyok sa kanya na tingnan ulit ang babae sa tabi nya. Walang duda na si Kyungsoo nga iyon. Nakatalukbong sila ng kumot mula bewang hanggang sa paanan kaya ang kita nya lang ay ang suot na pang-itaas ni Kyungsoo.

 

Puting-knitted top na spaghetti ang strap, medyo nakababa pa ang isa sa may bandang braso nito.

 

Ang alam din ni Jongin nakabukas ang aircon nya bago matulog pero bakit init na init sya?

 

Sunod na lang na namalayan ni Jongin nakahiga na si Kyungsoo sa dibdib nya at nakatingin sa kanya na may pagtataka. “Jongin, may problema ba?”

 

_ Oo, ikaw kasi paano ka napunta dito? Bakit magkatabi tayo? Bakit ganyan lang suot mo? _

 

Wala pa ding imik si Jongin kaya naman bumalik na lang si Kyungsoo sa pagkakahiga sa tabi nya. Hihinga na sana ng maluwag ang binata kaso may humawak sa sando na hindi nya maalalang suot nya at hinahatak sya.

 

Para namang hangin lang na sumunod si Jongin sa pwersa na nagtatangay sa kanya hanggang sa napaibabaw na sya kay Kyungsoo, nakatukod ang mga tuhod at braso nya para hindi nya madaganan ang kaibigan.

 

Hindi maiwasang maglakbay ng mga mata ni Jongin mula sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Para kasi syang kumikinang sa ilalim ng mapusyaw na sinag ng araw na pumapasok sa kwarto nya. Medyo mapula din ang kanyang mga matambok na pisngi at ang kanyang mga labi.

 

Napalunok na lang si Jongin dahil hindi ito ang unang beses na pagtuunan nya ng pansin ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo dahil curious sya kung kasing lambot ba ang mga ito gaya ng iniisip nya.

 

Naglakbay pa pababa ang kanyang mga mata ang halos lumuwa ang mga ito nang makita ang halos lumuwa na ding dibdib ni Kyungsoo sa parte kung saan nakababa ang strap ng damit nya.

 

Feeling ni Jongin may usok na lumalabas na sa tenga nya dahil naalala nanaman nya kung ano ang pakiramdam na mahawakan iyon. Paano kaya kapag wala ng bra na sumasapo sa mga ito?

 

Nahihilo na sya, pakiramdam nya wala ng dugo ang dumadaloy sa utak nya, sa isang lugar na lang naiipon at gusto nanaman nyang maiyak dahil sa guilt at hiya. Bumabalik nanaman sa kanya ang mga araw na hindi nya napigilan ang utak na kung saan-saan mapadpad habang iniisip si Kyungsoo.

 

Pero itong si Kyungsoo parang walang alam, o wala syang pakialam, sa epekto nya sa seatmate. Hinawakan pa nya si Jongin sa pisngi at ngumiting bahagya. “Diba gusto mong makita?”

 

Walang naisagot si Jongin. Hindi nya alam ang isasagot kahit alam nya kung ano ang tinutukoy ni Kyungsoo, alam na alam nya dahil walang araw na hindi nagrereplay ang pangyayaring iyon sa wisyo nya.

 

Pero hindi naman ata nagaantay ng sagot si Kyungsoo dahil ibinaba nya na ang isa pang strap ng damit nya na secured sa balikat nya. May nagsnap na sa loob ni Jongin. Wala na syang pake, kung gusto ipakita ni Kyungsoo sa kanya yung mga boobs na pinagpapatansyahan nya, bakit naman sya hihindi?

 

Sinusundan ng mga mata nya ang dahan-dahang pagbaba ng damit ni Kyungsoo na nagtatakip sa malalambot nyang dibdib. At dahil wala ng ibang iniisip, kasabikan na lang ang nananaig kay Jongin na lalong lumalala kada segundo.

 

Konti na lang, konti na lang talaga pero napakurap sya at nag-alarm na ang cellphone nya, saktong 7:30 ng umaga at pagdilat nya ulit, ang boring nyang kisame ang tumambad sa kanya, walang Kyungsoo at walang boobs.

 

Konti na lang talaga masisiraan na si Jongin ng bait.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jongin,” parang aatakihin naman ang tinawag na binata kahit na marahan lang naman ang pagtawag at pagtapik sa balikat nya. Si Kyungsoo kasi yun at sobrang jumpy nya basta andyan ang dalaga. Hindi nya padin kasi makalimutan yung sobrang graphic na panaginip nya, all in vivid colors pa kaya masisisi nya ba ang sarili kung inakala nya na totoo yun?

 

Umasa din kasi sya pero ayun produkto lang pala ng new found and realized crush nya kay Kyungsoo. At dahil first time ni Jongin makaramdam ng ganito, sa isang tao pa na tinuturing nyang kaibigan, nahihirapan talaga sya.

 

“Okay ka lang ba?” alalang tanong ni Kyungsoo habang inaabot ang noo nya. “Ang pula mo kasi pero hindi ka naman mainit. Masama ba pakiramdam mo?”

 

Considerate talaga itong si Kyungsoo, dati na nya itong ginagawa pero ngayon na iba na ang feelings ni Jongin para sa kanya, iba na ang meaning ng mga paganito nya. Tumatalon na ang puso nya sa saya kasi nag-aalala si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Kilig daw yun, sabi ni Sehun.

 

“Ayos lang,” sagot nya, finally. “Bakit nga pala?”

 

Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo pero may maliit pading ngiti sa kanya. “Tulala ka nanaman kasi kaya feeling ko hindi mo alam na may assignment tayo, pair work.”

 

“Shet,” sa sobrang distracted nya, madami na syang namimiss sa klase, buti na lang inililigtas sya ni Kyungsoo na lalo nya lang ikinakahulog sa dalaga. “Binigay na din ba yung pairing?”

 

“Okay na. Don’t worry.”

 

“Ha? Sino kapartner ko, Soo?”

 

Tinaasan sya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo, “Ako. Bakit ayaw mo?” parang naghahamon ito na kumontra si Jongin.

 

Agad syang umiling, “hindi, hindi ah! Ano palang gagawin natin?” napakamot sya sa batok sa hiya kasi hindi nga sya nakikinig kanina sa klase.

 

Tiningnan sya ng maigi ni Kyungsoo, blanko nanaman ang expression nya. Hindi malaman ni Jongin kung ano ang iniisip ng dalaga kaya naman nagantay lang sya, nakipagtitigan, kasi wala din naman syang ibang gagawin.

 

“Pag-usapan na lang natin mamaya sa bahay.”

 

Natigilan si Jongin, feeling nya nangangamatis nanaman ang mukha nya. Huling beses kasing nasa bahay sya ni Kyungsoo, yun yung araw na hanggang ngayon tandang-tanda pa din nya. Lalo na ng mga kamay nya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sabay na sila umuwi ni Kyungsoo kasi hassle pa kung uuwi sya sa kanila. Traffic din kaya sayang pa sa oras travel time nya. Feeling satisfied naman sya habang nasa byahe kasi habang naglalakad papunta sa sakayan ng UV, pagkasakay ng UV at paglalakad papunta sa bahay nila Kyungsoo ay magkatabi sila, yung tipong side by side talaga.

 

Para maging okay kay Kyungsoo na ganun sila ka-close, yun ang nagpagaan ng mood ni Jongin. Medyo pabibo pa sya kasi nilapat nya pa ng konti ang kamay nya sa likod ng dalaga habang naglalakad sila, nakaalalay.

 

Feeling jowa lang ganun.

 

“Upo ka muna, Nini,” turo ni Kyungsoo sa sofa nila sa sala habang sya ay padiretso sa kusina nila. Sumunod naman sya pagkatapos magtanggal ng sapatos.

 

Ilang minuto lang ay lumabas na si Kyungsoo, may dalang isang pitsel ng kung anong inumin, mga baso at apat na sandwich. Tumayo naman agad si Jongin para tulungan sya na ilapag ito sa center table.

 

Pagkatayo nya, hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang braso nya at nagpaalam, “una ka na magmeryenda. Bihis lang ako.”

 

Dahil medyo gutom na din, umoo lang ulit si Jongin at nagsalin na ng iced tea sa mga baso. Kinuha nya ang isang sandwich at sinimulan na itong lantakan. Maya maya lang bumalik na si Kyungsoo pero nabilaukan naman si Jongin sa nakita.

 

Naka-shorts lang kasi si Kyungsoo at naka puting t-shirt na manipis. Nagsimula nanamang gumana ang wild imagination ni Jongin kaya napapalo sya sa dibdib para mahimasmasan.

 

Mabilis namang lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at inabot ang isang baso ng iced tea para mapababa nya ang tinapay na nastuck sa lalamunan. “Dahan-dahan ka kasi,” saway nito kay Jongin habang tinatapik ang likod. “Pag okay ka na pakidala na lang yang food. Dun na tayo sa kwarto ko para may aircon.”

 

Pero hindi na yata kakayanin pa ni Jongin yun. Hirap na hirap na sya magpigil ng sarili pero kailangan kasi si Kyungsoo to at hindi nya deserve yung mga bagay na naiisip ni Jongin tungkol sa kanya. Ayaw na nya madagdagan pa ang guilt nya kaya hindi sya pumayag.

 

“Soo, dito na lang tayo. Hindi naman mainit.”

 

Halatang nadismaya si Kyungsoo. “Bakit ayaw mo sa kwarto ko? Tinatamad na kasi akong ilabas yung laptop ko.”

 

Ayaw man makita ni Jongin na ganun ang mood ng dalaga, mas okay na manatili na lang sila sa may sala. “Ako na lang maglalabas, Soo. Dito na lang tayo.”

 

Tuluyan na ngang nainis si Kyungsoo at sumimangot na ito. “Wag na. Umuwi ka na nga lang. I-me-message ko na lang sayo yung part mo,” kinuha nito ang isang baso na walang bawas at isang sandwich. “Tapusin mo muna yang pagkain mo tapos iwanan mo na lang dyan. Pakilock na lang yung pintuan pati yung gate.”

 

Nagpapatong-patong na ang kasalanan ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Bago pa makaalis ang kaibigan, pinigilan sya ni Jongin sa paghawak sa damit nito. “Soo, teka wag ka namang magalit.”

 

“Hindi ako galit,” sagot nya pero halata naman sa boses nito na galit nga.

 

“Wag ka na magtampo…”

 

Pero mukhang ayaw pa-alo ni Kyungsoo kasi hinatak nya ang damit nya na hawak ni Jongin at humarap sa kanya, nagpupuyos sa galit ang mukha. “Paanong hindi ako magtatampo ha? Akala mo ba hindi ko napapansin na iniiwasan mo ako? Jongin, magkatabi tayo buong araw sa classroom pero kung hindi ka nakatingin sa labas, may iba kang kausap. Kung magkausap naman tayo ang awkward mo. Ano bang problema mo ha?”

 

Sa sobrang distracted ni Jongin sa sariling iniisio, hindi na nya namalayan na nasasaktan na pala nya si Kyungsoo sa mga ikinikilos. Takot sya na maapektuhan ng feelings nya ang friendship nila pero sya na pala itong dahilan kung bakit nag-aaway sila ngayon.

 

Hindi pa pala tapos si Kyungsoo, may baon pa syang bala. “May gusto ka ba sakin ha, Jongin?”

 

Bomba pala yung dala nya.

 

What’s the worst that could happen kung aamin si Jongin? Hindi nya alam pero ang alam nya lang hindi nila maaayos ni Kyungsoo ang tampuhang ito kapag nagtago pa sya.  _ Bahala na. _

 

“Oo, Soo, g-gusto kita,” napapikit si Jongin dahil baka hindi nya kayanin ang reaksyon ni Kyungsoo sa confession nya. “Pero hindi ko masabi kasi ang hirap? Kasi narealize ko lang yung feelings ko nung nahawakan ko yung boobs mo,” napalunok sya dahil at least nailabas na nya ang bumabagabag sa kanya, matagal na. “Ang manyak ng dating kaya baka hindi mo seryosohin? Baka nga magalit ka pa sakin at isipin mo na sinadya ko yun pero hindi talaga. Hindi ko talaga alam sasabihin pero gusto kong umamin. Gulong-gulo lang ako, Soo pero hindi ko sinasadya na iwasan ka. Nakakadistract ka lang kasi eh.”

 

Merong mga kamay na nakahawak sa magkabilang pisngi nya, akala nya mawawala tapos babalik bilang malakas na sampal pero hindi naman yun nangyari.

 

“Nini, tingin ka.”

 

Sa sobrang pagkapikit ni Jongin, may mga lumulutang pang stars syang nakita bago magfocus sa mukha ni Kyungsoo na nakatingala sa kanya. “Tingin mo bakit buo pa yang mga itlog mo after mo hawakan yung boobs ko ha?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alam mo ang awkward mo,” asar ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend na ngayon ay nakanguso sa may bandang tyan nya na ginawang unan nung isa. “Pasalamat ka cute ka.”

 

“Sorry naman kung nagiging considerate lang ako,” depensa ni Jongin sa sarili. “First girlfriend kita kaya hindi ko alam baka may magawa ako na magagalit ka. Alam mo namang ayaw ko na galit ka.”

 

“Kasi takot ka,” asar ulit ni Kyungsoo habang sinusuklay ang bagong hairstyle ni Jongin, naka undercut na sya ngayon.

 

Inangat ni Jongin ang sarili para maabot ang mga labi nya. “Oo naman, takot akong mawala ka.”

 

“Cheesy mo,” pingot ng dalaga sa ilong nya pero kiniss din ito. “Pero ano ba kasi yang iniisip mo?”

 

“Hindi ka magagalit?”

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo at pinitik ang noo ng boyfriend. “Alam ko na. Ulo mo sa baba ang nakaisip nyan no?”

 

Kahit nagtago si Jongin sa tyan ng girlfriend sa hiya, give away naman ang mga mapula nyang tenga na tama ang hinala ni Kyungsoo. “Sabi ko sayo wag na eh. Matulog na tayo.”

 

Kahit ilang beses na nila napagusapan sa sampung buwang relasyon nila na maging open sa isa’t-isa, nahihiya pa din si Jongin, lalo na kapag may kinalaman sa physical intimacy nila. Pareho naman na silang nasa hustong gulang pero itong si Jongin kasi ang isa sa mga rare specie ng lalaki na hindi naexpose sa porn.

 

Kung paano? Hindi din sigurado si Jongin dahil hindi naman din sya nagkainteres dun. Nagtrigger lang sa kanya ang dibdib ng ngayo’y girlfriend nya.

 

Open minded naman si Kyungsoo. Isa pa, malaki naman ang tiwala nya sa boyfriend. Isa pa, mas gusto na din nya na sabay nila itong iexplore kesa naman sa iba pa.

 

Hinila nya ang boyfriend pataas, face to face, at hinawi nya ang buhok nito na napunta na sa mukha nya. “No, sige na sabihin mo na, mahal ko.”

 

Napapout ulit si Jongin. Sinabi na kasi ni Kyungsoo ang magic words kaya wala na syang ibang choice kundi sabihin ang ayaw nya na sanang isipin pa.

 

“Sinabi mo kasi dati kung gusto ko makita to,” sabay patong ng kamay sa left boob ni Kyungsoo. “Gusto ko.”

 

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay na nasa dibdib nya at idiniin pa lalo. Nanlaki ang mga mata ng nobyo. “Nakatingin ka na nga eh.”

 

“Alam mo na yun!” nakakunot na yung noo ni Jongin pero yung kamay nya pumipisil pa din. Pasimple din.

 

Kunwari nag-iisip si Kyungsoo kahit ang atensyon nya ay nasa dibdib nya. Isang malokong at maharot ngiti ang ibinigay nya sa boyfriend, “kiss mo muna ako, pag-iisipan ko pa.”

 

Pagkalapat naman ng kanilang mga labi, nagsimulang gumalaw ang mga labi nila ng mabagal pero habang ang kamay ni Jongin ay napapadpad sa kung saan-saan, painit nang painit ang palitan nila ng mga halik.

 

Ginabayan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng boyfriend papasok sa ilalim ng kanyang t-shirt at iniwan sa kanyang bra. Humiwalay ang kanyang mga labi sa binata para bumulong, “ikaw na, mahal ko.”

 

Makalipas ang ilang segundo, nakaupo na si Jongin sa tabi nya at hawak ang t-shirt na hinubad nya mula sa katawan ng kasintahan. Pinagmasdan nya muna ang maputi at makinis na balat nito bago inilapat ang mga labi nya sa lugar kung nasaan ang puso nito.

 

Pinatakan din nya ng mga halik ang simula ng umbok ng dibdib ng nobya. Sa bawat halik ay pabilis din ng pabilis ang pag-hinga nito na napalitan ng senswal na halinghing nang ipasok nya ang kamay sa loob ng itim na bra ni Kyungsoo.

 

Malambot, mas malambot kapag skin to skin ang contact. “Oh my god, Jonghh,” ang sarap pakinggan ng ungol ni Kyungsoo kaya ginawa ulit ni Jongin ang naglabas ng reaksyong iyon sa girlfriend. Pinaraanan nya ulit ng daliri ang nipple ni Kyungsoo habang inaabot ang clasp ng bra nito sa likod.

 

Saktong napa-angat ang likod ng dalaga sa paglabas ng panibagong ungol sa kanyang mga labi kaya mas madali nyang natanggal ang natitirang pang-itaas ng nobya.

 

Hindi na nya alam saan nya iyon naitapon pero nahalina na si Jongin na panibagong ganda ni Kyungsoo na ngayon nya lang nasilayan. Ninanamnam nya ang bawat parte ng lantad na kutis ng dalaga.

 

“Mahal, balik ka na dito,” tawag ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, mga mata’y mapungay, nangugusap. Inangat din nya ang kanyang mga kamay, iniimbita ang nobyo pabalik sa kanya. Pero ibinaba din nya kaagad at sya na mismo ang nagmasahe sa kanyang boobs, dinamay na din nya ang nipples nya.

 

Napalunok si Jongin.

 

“Subo mo na to,” walang anu-anong utos nya pagkahila ng kamay ni Jongin para palitan ang sa kanya.

 

What’s Jongin to do? Say no?

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY NA TALAGA KUNG AWKWARD WAG NYO ME AWAYIN IM FRAGILE THX MWAHZ


End file.
